Joe Raposo
Joe Raposo (February 8, 1937 - February 5, 1989) was a composer who wrote many songs and film instrumentals for Sesame Street. He also performed some of his songs on the show (e.g. "I'm an Aardvark"). He graduated from Harvard College in 1958. His earliest collaboration with Jim Henson was on the special Hey Cinderella!. This led to work on Sesame Street, penning such tunes as "Bein' Green." Raposo later composed incidental music for The Muppet Show (such as the "At the Dance" theme) and both songs and score for The Great Muppet Caper, which garnered him an Academy Award nomination for "The First Time It Happens." He also wrote the theme song for the sitcom Three's Company, and composed the score and songs for the animated movie Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure, including "Blue," later recorded by Helen Reddy and performed by her on The Muppet Show. Raposo passed away from lymphoma in February 1989. A television special aired in memorium, and three years later, a dedication CD was released commemorating his work on Sesame Street. Composer Credits Sesame Street incomplete 1969 *Number Song Series song (lyrics by Jim Henson) — sung by the Kids *Bein' Green performed by Kermit the Frog *Everybody Wash (lyrics by Jim Henson and Jon Stone) — performed by Bert and Ernie *Everyone Likes Ice Cream performed by The Anything Muppets *One of These Things (lyrics by Jon Stone) — performed by many characters, most often by the adults 1970 *ABC-DEF-GHI (lyrics co-written by Jon Stone) — performed by Big Bird *Don't You Know You're Beautiful performed by Bob, others *A Face performed by Bob *J Jump performed by Raposo *Rub Your Tummy (lyrics by David Connell) — performed by Gordon *Sing performed by various artists *Somebody Come and Play originally performed by Raposo, later by Big Bird, Suzie Kabloozie, and others *Tu Me Gustas performed by Maria (lyrics by Jeff Moss) *What are Kids Called performed by Bob and Susan 1971 *C is for Cookie performed by Cookie Monster *Four Furry Friends performed by Herry Monster, Oscar the Grouch, Cookie Monster, and Grover *Has Anybody Seen My Dog? performed by Grover and Marty *High, Middle, Low performed by Bert, Ernie, and Herbert Birdsfoot *I Stand Up Straight and Tall performed by Grover *Kermit News Theme (instrumental) *Stop! performed by Bert and others *Would You Like To Buy An O? performed by Ernie and The Salesman *X Marks the Spot! performed by Sherlock Hemlock 1972 *Clink Clank performed by Bert and Ernie *Everybody Sleeps performed by Raposo *Everybody Eats performed by Raposo *Frog Struggle Song originally performed by a frog (Raposo), later by Jerry Nelson *Imagination performed by Bert and Ernie *Little Things originally performed by Raposo, many others *Loud and Soft (lyrics with Dave Conner) — performed by Bert and Ernie *Me (aka "Me and Yo") — originally performed by Raposo, later by Marilyn Sokol and Emilio Delgado (as Anything Muppets), and by Gordon and Maria, among others *Pat Pat Patty Pat (lyrics by Jerry Juhl) — Bert and Ernie, with Herbert Birdsfoot, Big Bird, Prairie Dawn, Grover and Oscar the Grouch 1973 *Believe in Yourself performed by Maria and others *How Do You Do? performed by Lena Horne and Grover *La, La, La — performed Bert and Ernie *Nobody performed by Mr. Snuffleupagus *The Zizzy Zoomers performed by Zizzy Zoomers 1974 *Go Ahead and Touch — performed by Raposo 1975 *Doin' The Pigeon performed by Bert *Over, Under, Around and Through performed by Grover 1979 *Disco Frog performed by Kermit the Frog *Sesame Street Fever performed by Robin Gibb, the Count, Grover, Ernie and Cookie Monster *Trash performed by Robin Gibb 1986 *The Batty Bat — performed by the Count and the bats *A New Way to Walk performed by the Oinker Sisters 1987 *African Alphabet performed by Kermit and Ladysmith Black Mambazo 1988 *Let's Make a Dream performed by Raposo *Two Owls and One Pink Flamingo Blues (with Nancy Sans) — performed by Hoots the Owl, Athena, and Placido Flamingo dates unknown *Bein' a Pig — performed by a pig (Joe Raposo) *Dressed Up — originally performed by Raposo *A Family — performed by Raposo *Flying — performed by Raposo *The Goat *I'm an Aardvark — performed by an aardvark (Raposo) *I'm In Love With You, Pretty Baby *I'm Pretty — performed by a baby seal (Raposo) *It's Alive *A Little Bit (at the Beginning) — performed by Raposo and Patti Labelle *Look a Little Closer *Look at This *The Marmoset *New Life Coming *Paddle Like a Doggy *Peanut Butter — performed by Raposo *Rest, Sleepy Sloth *Run *Take a Breath — originally performed by Raposo, later by Elmo *There's a Bird On Me — originally performed by a rhinoceros (Raposo) *Touch, Hold, Feel — performed by Raposo *Trying and Trying Again — performed by Raposo *Two Is You and Me *Up and Down, Left and Right *What Do You Do With a Fruit? — performed by Raposo *What Do You Do With a Dog? — cartoon with a boy and his dog performed by Raposo *Weaver Bird *When You're a Kangaroo *Which Comes First (The Chicken Or the Egg) *You're My Baby Muppet Hey Cinderella (1970) *If I Could Go Dancing — performed by Cinderella The Great Santa Claus Switch (1970) (all music and lyrics) The Frog Prince (1971) (all lyrics by Jerry Juhl) *Frog Chant — performed by The Frog Chorus *Sir Robin the Brave — performed by Sir Robin the Brave and The Witch *Frogs — performed by Kermit and The Frog Chorus *N'iem 'Inteen — performed by Melora the Princess *I'm Nineteen — performed by Melora and Robin) *Sleep, Sweetums — performed by Robin *Sweetums — performed by Sweetums *Anthems of Joy — performed by Peasants and The Entire Company The Muppet Show *Love Ya to Death (1976) — performed by Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem *At the Dance theme (1976) The Great Muppet Caper (1981) *Hey a Movie! — performed by Kermit, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, chorus; reprised by entire cast *Happiness Hotel — performed by Pops, cast *Steppin' Out with a Star — performed by Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo *Night Life — performed by Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem *The First Time It Happens (1981) — performed by Miss Piggy, Kermit the Frog, chorus *Couldn't We Ride — performed by Piggy, Kermit, and cast *Piggy's Fantasy performed by "Charles Grodin" (dubbed) and Kermit Raposo, Joe